


A Good Kind of Infestation

by Rhiannon19



Series: The Infirmary in the Church [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Unspoken love basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon19/pseuds/Rhiannon19
Summary: Special has been coming around the Infirmary more often...





	A Good Kind of Infestation

**Author's Note:**

> The outfits for the Ghouls are era 3 for those wondering

It’s been a few days since Fire had his accident.

Now, thanks to their acquaintance, whenever Fire and Sister Eliza pass in the hallway every once in a while, they wave and say hello.

Sister Eliza was helping another patient. The Sister if Sin she was helping was working in the library until she tripped and twisted her ankle.  
She handed her fellow Sister some crutches.

“You’ll have to use these until the pain subsides, Sister Alice” the Sister said as she helped her Sibling of Sin stand up and handed her a pair of crutches to hold her up.

She turned to Sister Eva, who helped her to the infirmary, and handed her a small bottle before turning back to Sister Alice. “Here is the medicine, take it when the pain comes back and you should be alright.”

The Sisters thanked her and made their way out of the infirmary. Sister Eliza walked into her office to take care of things and looked to the door to make sure the Sisters were fine.

Then she saw him...

Special held the door for the Sisters before making his way to her office. She greeted him when he approached the door.

“Hello Special, what brings you here” she said. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t happy to see him, his hazel eyes looking into her blue ones.

“I’d hate to bother Sister but it seems I have a headache suddenly” Special told her, slowly stepping into the small office.

The Sister laughed under her breath, “you seemed to have been coming by here more often, either there is really something wrong with you or you haven’t been very careful as of late” she looked at him as he laughed as well before replying. “Perhaps I’ve just not been very lucky these past days”

It’s true, the Special Ghoul have stopped by the infirmary more often. Before the Fire Ghoul had his injury, he never came, so the first time itself was unusual. The other week he cane by the first time saying he had a migraine, another time a few days after with other aches and pains, and even one day for a paper cut and needed a band aid.  
She found these visits unusual, but she said nothing of it.

“Where do you feel the pain?” Sister Eliza asked, taking a step toward him.

“It’s kind if just in the back of my head really” he said, waving his hand to the back of his head, he leaned against the desk.

The Sister walking closer to him, placing a hand on the back of his head. “Here?” She asked.

He looked at her, and their eyes meet again. They always ended up catching a glance for a second or two, but this time it was different. They were so close that if it had not been for his mask, they could movie just another inch close to kiss.

It was only at least 3 seconds, but it felt like forever. Getting lost in each others eyes for just a moment.

Special was the first one to snap out of the trance. He blinked back to reality, “y-yeah, that’s where it is”

“Alright, hang on a second” Sister Eliza went over to a cabinet, unlocking it with a key she kept on her with a chain hanging from the waist of her dress.

She got out a bottle, taking two pills out of it. She then turned to see that Special had moved next to her once again.

She took his hand and placed the pills in it. “Here”  
She looked up at him, he wasn’t much taller than her, at least by an inch or two. “Take these, if the pain doesn’t go away in a few hours than come back, ok?” He looked down at her, meeting her eyes, before replying. “Ok”

He reluctantly pulls his hand away. He started walking towards the office door and stopping for just a moment, wondering if he should say something else, but walks on. 

The Sister moves things around on her desk, acting as if she was busy. She looked up at him to see him exit the infirmary. As he left the room, he looked back at her. They made eye contact before he shut the door behind him.

If only he would finally tell her why he kept making such visits to her infirmary...

If only she would tell him she enjoyed his visits...


End file.
